


Not Even You Can Tell

by Wolfie7877



Series: Wolfie Stories / Shewolf Adventures [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Denial, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Multiple Personalities, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sadism, Self-cest, Stockholm Syndrome, Unrequited Hate, Verbal Abuse, Violence, jazmine is crushing and dumb, wolfie is a clumsy hoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie7877/pseuds/Wolfie7877
Summary: A look into the relationship between Jazmone and Wolfie.---"What are you doing?" She asked bluntly, her voice as heavy and as husky as it usually was.I looked looked up slowly from the ground and into her confused eyes. "Helping." I said."Why?" She asked, frowning.Because I love you. I thought. She blinked at me questionably before I sighed and thought for a moment. "Because that's what friends do." I replied painfully, tossing the broken glass into the bin.---In Jazmine's perpective/POV.





	Not Even You Can Tell

**Author's Note:**

> [((Multiple stories/oneshots starring my personal and original character(s).  
> \---  
> Long story short; she's a spirit possessing the body of an innocent girl by the name of Jazmine. But obviously that only helps so much, seeing as you'd have to connect the rest of the dots on your own. Which can be fun, but also not ideal. So if you want to figure it out on your own, stop reading this introduction and go right on ahead. But if you'd like to be less clueless, continue your reading.
> 
> A Shewolf is a mythical phenomenon where a part wolf part human creature will be born and will live for the next thousands of years. The following stories, however, follow a particular Shewolf. Wolfie was born in 1920 under the roof of highly superstitious parents and a rotten baby brother who was yet to born before Wolfie ran away. During her escape she terrorized many villages over a couple dozen years and quickly earned herself an infamous title. She never believed in working in packs and quite frankly she didn't get along with others, so she went around making enemy after enemy until one day she went in way over head and got herself killed... somehow. Enraged at this, she sold her soul to the devil in order to "finish some unfinished business". To do this the devil informed her that she would have to possess the body of a young girl - who fortunately looked almost exactly like her - to regain a physical form. This young girl happened to be Jazmine at the age of 13, and although her innocence was already established, Wolfie wasn't expecting her mind to be the equivalent of a bag of rainbows and unicorns. Pushing through the disgusting happy thoughts of hers, Wolfie managed to access Jazmine's memories and make her believe that Wolfie's horrible past life was her own - along with a few shortcuts and tweaks just to make it fit with her childhood and to preserve her innocence; which kept her gullibility. Jazmine then, believing her past was her own, ran away from home and ended up in the woods. Now what happened in between is a whole origin story, and has little to do with Wolfie, so I will skip to the part where Jazmine finally finds out what's been going on. She is heartbroken and confused, and with all the raw emotion she manages to shut Wolfie out. Wolfie continued to live in the back of Jazmine's mind, but with the trauma of the experiences of Wolfie's past, Jazmine is no longer the same and becomes a half of a new person - who still goes by the same name, but is a fusion of Wolfie and Jazz.
> 
> Well that basically explains it. Enjoy the stories!))]

 (Art by me)

 

 

My heart beat quickly against my chest in soft thumps, I stared at the beauty before me with big round eyes, but even that didn't make her stop glaring at me. Her eyes could somehow see straight into my soul, they were golden and piercing, and even then she didn't notice the feelings I had for her. Maybe it had something to do with her not having any feelings or even a soul in the first place, but even if that is true, it doesn't change how loud my heartbeat must be to her ears. She could probably hear the twitching of my fingers as I grew nervous under her stare, and the beads of sweat building above my brow line. So why can't she tell? Is she confusing my feelings for fear? I know that she is confused. She is confused easily by emotions, though she won't admit to it, and not having any of her own must be frustrating for her.

Now she growls, with her fangs pushing past her lips and her brows sewed together with ferocity. I wonder why she looks at me this way, not remembering anything before 5 minutes ago when she started staring at me in the first place. I must have made a mistake, she hates when I make those, I always seem to disappoint her somehow. I furrowed my brows in confusion, trying to remember something that was vaguely important and possibly the cause of her frustration with me.

"Jazmine..." she growled, the low pitch of her voice made my heart tremble.   
"What?" I asked dumbly, tilting my head to the right slightly.   
"Don't play that game with me." She said more angrily.   
"What game? Were we playing a game? Is that why you're mad?" I asked curiously. Then I gasped suddenly, "Did I win!?"  
"Jazmine!" She barked, and besides the echo of her voice everything was silent. I felt sad. I didn't understand why she was yelling and that confused me, and I don't remember what I did and that frustrates me... and that also makes me sad. I can't control my eyes and their ducts, but I felt my eyelids fill with tears, and her golden eyes blurred together with the darkness around them. "Why are you crying?!"

My face contorted as I realized that i didn't know the answer to that question, tears streamed down my face and I couldn't make out anything around me. "I don't know." I started sobbing. "I'm sorry." My voice cracked dramatically at the end of my sentence.

I felt her claws grip my arms as she grabbed me, yelling incoherently into my face, but everything was just blurry. Her voice was being pushed away, I couldn't handle the emotional pain of her screaming, so I tried blocking this world out. I tried to push away, all I needed was space and I'd be fine, but the more I struggled the more her claws found themselves digging into my flesh. I screamed, begging her to let me go even tho I couldn't hear anything I was saying, trying to pry my arms from her grasp as she cruelly kept me from freedom. She finally released me, shoving me harshly towards to ground with so much force I slid away from her. I choked on my cries of mercy as I wiped my eyes, clearing my vision, which might have been for worst...

Her eyes held fury, barking and snarling curses at me as I cowered helplessly on the floor, my eyes look up at her with fear and my body is trembling beneath her. She raises her hand and I choke again, closing my eyes as tight as they can and crying out for the slightest bit of mercy from her as I start crying and whimpering uncontrollably at her feet, and my hair falls over my face as I do so. Her hand comes down on the stone floor and shatters it like glass, I duck underneath my arms and lock my fingers behind my head, I choked sob leaves my lips and my hearing returns to me as I realize that she is no longer moving. I slowly lift my head and look up through my hair at her, her eyes are blank and her claws are still buried in the cement. "Wolfie..?" I whisper helplessly. Her pupils dilated and focused on me.

"I hate you." She snarled. Her claws left the stone they were embedded in, the sound of chunks of rocks shifting across each other was the last thing i heard before she disappeared from the room. My heart felt huge in my chest, sick with heartache, my eyes widened and my knees felt like they were glued to the floor where I was crouched low to the ground. I heard glass shatter to my right and my entire body flinched at the sound, terrified, but even with that I sprung to my feet and trotted lightly to the other room. She had her claws buried in her scalp, pulling back her hair as she cursed herself for being so clumsy, and staring frustratedly at the broken glass all over the floor. I gave her a sympathetic smile, that I knew she would ignore, and started picking up the pieces of glass scattered at her feet.

"What are you doing?" She asked bluntly, her voice as heavy and as husky as it usually was.

I looked looked up slowly from the ground and into her confused eyes. "Helping." I said.

"Why?" She asked, frowning.

 _Because I love you._ I thought. She blinked at me questionably before I sighed and thought for a moment. "Because that's what friends do." I replied painfully, tossing the broken glass into the bin.

She frowned and rolled her eyes subconsciously to the side. "I still hate you." She said, but not nearly as bitterly, almost like a grumpy toddler after being denied sweets. But I turned slightly as I walked out of the room and swore I saw a small smile on her lips, timid and soft and so unlike her wicked grin. I picked up the pace as I heard my heart bash quickly against my rib cage, disappearing right before hearing her chuckle softly.

" _You're such a bad liar_."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3  
> Go check out my other stories pls uwuwuw


End file.
